Gilgamesh (Dissidia)/Quotes
Encounters Muhaha, you have a lot a guts! You should consider yourself lucky to face me! Which sword should I stain with your blood? Don't be eyeing my swords now. Ah, the perfect chance to test my skills! You're the one challenging a legend! I won't go down easily! Grr, come and get me already! Just you and me! Come and get some! Eh-haha! You're all mine now! The famed swordsman has arrived! Yes, I feel your trust my comrades! Huh, I thought I was being passed up. Victory is all mine! Encounters: Character Specific Ha! Your glare means nothing to me! — Warrior of Light An ever-changing gem? Don't mind if I do! — Garland Oh, you have a lot of weapons... — Firion Haha! You're quite the troublemaker yourself. — The Emperor I'll turn ya into onion rings, you pesky brat! — Onion Knight Proceeding blindly into a fog is nonsense! — Cloud of Darkness Show me that dark blade of yours! — Cecil Hm? What an interesting martial artist! — Kain You really oughta dress the part if you're a wizard! — Golbez Bartz! I've finally found you! — Bartz I'm not going back to the Rift! — Exdeath That's some serious anger... What are you? — Gilgamesh Whatsa matter with you? Wanna talk? — Terra Kefka Papala... It's too long! — Kefka Whoa! That's a huge sword! — Cloud There is no name to call me by, miss. — Tifa I want it! Gimme that sword! — Sephiroth Wow, a gunblade! You're a connoisseur! — Squall You tryin' to create an opening by making me laugh? —''Laguna'' I'll wipe that makeup right off of you! — Ultimecia You plan to steal my blades, don't you? — Zidane How about if I sing a little song for you? — Kuja This isn't one of your stupid ball games! — Tidus Huh, I wouldn't mind being summoned by you! — Yuna Haha! I think we'll get along just fine! — Jecht You think you can keep laughing after facin' me? — Shantotto Ladies must act elegantly! — Prishe Impudent thief! I'll bring you to justice! — Vaan Your laws are meaningless in the Rift! — Gabranth Stop staring or I'm gonna fall for ya! — Lightning Eheh. Oh look, I have more arms than you. — Chaos I will slay you, and become a living legend! — Feral Chaos Attacks Fly away! — when using Cross Slash Chop, chop! Not done yet! — when using Tsubamegaeshi Sky high! Crumble to dust! — when using Whirlwind Slash Tsubamegaeshi! — when using Tsubamegaeshi All is done! — when using Double Trouble Fell for it! — when using Jump No excuses! — when using Death Claw Rocket Punch! — when using Rocket Punch Here I am! — when using Sword Dance Fire! — when using Missile Overwhelming force! — when using Hurricane How was that? — when using Tsubamegaeshi Gilgamesh morphing time! — when activating EX Mode That's it! — when EX Burst begins Just kidding! This is far from the strongest of swords! — imperfect EX Burst I'm too good! — with perfect EX Burst execution Missed! — when using EX Revenge Let me give ya a hand! — with called as Assist Victory Mwahahaha! I applaud you for not giving up. Hmph, don't cry on me now. I wield the greatest sword there is! Seems I've made yet another tall tale. Let's meet again. You are unfit to be my chosen rival! Whoa, I thought I was a goner! Defeat No way! — During the final blow *sobbing* Spare my life! Ugh, farewell. Huh? Did I choose the wrong sword? You'll pay for this! *raspberry* Mind if I cry? No, this can't be! Sorry, I-I'll train some more! Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes